


Asuka Aces the Test

by Anonymous



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Groping, Nipple Licking, Sex for Favors, Stripping, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One of your students isn't doing so well. And she's willing to do anything to pass math.
Relationships: Souryuu Asuka Langley/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Asuka Aces the Test

"Your grades have been slipping. This is your worst test to date."

You sit at your desk, the math test in front of you, a large "17%" on the top of it. Asuka looks down at the ground, frowning. She's normally bright, but lately she's been flunking every test and assignment.

"At this rate, you're going to need to turn it around immediately if you don't want to fail this class."

The schoolgirl's eyes snapped up, a panicked look on her face.

"Wait, you can't fail me!" she shouts.

"I won't have a choice if you don't do something about these grades," you reply coldly.

"No," Asuka says, "I'll do anything not to fail..."

You smirk. This isn't the first time one of your students has made that remark. Thanks to your extra strict marking, you've seen the panties of half the girls in this class, along with many bras. Asuka's grades have always been too high to take advantage of her, but this is the perfect opportunity to get a peek at her body.

"Come around over here," you say, motioning Asuka to stand on the other side of your desk.

She walks around, and you get a good view of her legs, her skin exposed between her knee high socks and the bottom of her skirt. You look up and down the nervous girl's body. She knows your reputation, but she needs the marks too badly to give you her usual fiery personality.

"Lift up your skirt and show me your panties."

A look of pure disgust flashes across her face before becoming resignation. Her cheeks glow a bright red before she slowly lifts her skirt, more and more of that lovely skin being revealed before your eyes, eventually giving way to white cotton.

She hates it, but she needs the marks more than she needs her pride. She raises her skirt high enough to show her entire panties.

"Mmmm, very good. I'd say that'd bump you up to around 20%."

"W-what?! That's it?!"

Her normal, raging self was returning. But she still needed to pass.

"You want more marks? Then show more skin."

The angry schoolgirl stops herself from yelling at you, instead letting out a loud sigh. Resigned to her fate, she quickly pulls off her skirt, letting out fall to the floor.

"How... how's that?"

Honestly, taking off her skirt barely revealed any more skin than she was already showing, but one of your fourteen year old students undressing in front of you was always a welcome sight.

"22%."

Usually this counted for much more, but this is different. She's desperate to pass, and you need to see as much as her body as you can. She's easily the sexiest girl in this class.

Asuka undoes her shirt, button by button, first get bra and then her bellybutton coming into view. She takes it off, exposing her arms and lithe waist. That, too, drops to the floor, and your student stands before you in her underwear.

"Shit, that's worth 30% for sure."

You knew she would stop here. They always do. But this time is different. Asuka reaches up to the back of her bra. No way. She's really going for it?

Before you can even respond, her bra is off. The perky tits of a fourteen year old was bared before you. Asuka now stands topless in front of you.

You can't hold back. Moving on instinct, you stand up and grab the young girl's waist, pulling her in. One hand goes to her left breast while you press your face into the other one. Surely this is too far, but you won't back down, not with those sexy tits in your face.

But she doesn't pull back, or complain, or do anything. Just asks.

"How much for this?"

"50%!" you say, tongue flitting across the girl's soft nipples, your hands running all over her bare body.

"How much of I let you fuck me."

You didn't think anything could pull you back from those amazing tits, but that did it. You look up at Asuka. She's serious. Your sexiest student is going to let you fuck her.

You knock everything off your desk and pin Asuka down on it. Surprisingly, the topless girl smiles at you.

"I knew it, you can't pass up on my body, can you?!"

Even nearly naked and pinned down, Asuka has a look of pride back on her face. She was proud of how it was her body that made you act like this.

"You egotistical little bitch!" you shout, grabbing at her tits.

"Heh! Ad-admit it! You'll do anything to get my body! You know I'm the hottest one in the class!"

She's right. About everything. And this newfound confidence has you hard as a rock. You pull back to drop your pants and free your cock. While you're doing so, the little minx slides off her panties, spreading her legs right in front of you.

"Teach... I'm sure if I get some extra lessons the night before, I'll ace every test and assignment, right?"

FUCK! The naked teen slut spreading herself on your desk was too much to bare. You grab her legs and swiftly slam your cock into her waiting cunt.

"Holy shit, that's tight! Your pussy is so tight, Asuka!"

Your new fucktoy was clenching herself, trying not to cry out. Wanting to see her in ecstasy, you grab onto her hips and start railing her hard. Her petite body rocks against your desk, and she starts moaning out loud.

Good thing everyone's gone home for the evening, because there would be no doubt as to what's going on in here.

"Oh fuck, fuck, you're so good! Your teenage pussy makes my dick feel so good!"

"Harder, teach! Fuck my perfect body with that fat cock!"

You weren't sure how long you could keep going with Asuka screaming out such slutty things. You can feel your cock throbbing inside her warm cunt, ready to unload. But just as you're about to pull out and coat her little chest in cum...

"Give me a hundred and I'll let you nut inside of me!"

You throw yourself on your student and start pounding her like a jackhammer. Your balls make a wet slapping sound as they hit her petite ass, burying your cock as deep into her as possible.

"Oh, you slutty bitch! Take this!"

Asuka wraps her legs around your hips, "Make me YOUR slutty bitch! Cum inside me!"

You let out a loud grunt, your cock being milked dry by her warm, wet pussy. You lick her now hard nipples, spending the next minute flooding the screaming whore with your cum.

You pull out, your jizz leaking from Asuka's pussy. The naked girl lays on your desk, catching her breath.

"Teach, make sure I have the best grades in the class, and we'll do this all semester."

Your cock is still hard, glistening with cum and Asuka's juices.

"Now," you say, "about tomorrow's homework..."


End file.
